


Non recyclable

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [41]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Gen, Headcanon, Murderers, Non-Graphic Violence, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Certains ont des squelettes dans les placards, d'autres des visages dans la cave. Mais dans tous les cas, il arrive que parfois, le ménage s'impose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non recyclable

**Author's Note:**

> **Jour/thème** : 27 mars / ménage de printemps  
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada  
>  **Note** : séquelle. On se situe, grosso modo, cinq ans après la fin d’UDC. J'ai un autre texte en stock sur le sujet, à voir si je le recycle (ha ha) à la lumière de celui-ci. Par ailleurs, il est probable que je revienne sur le sujet, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Une dernière précision (même si cela semble évident) : on se trouve ici dans mon headcanon.

Angelo lui avait dit où le trouver et heureusement : dans le cas contraire, le Pope aurait pu croire le quatrième temple aussi vide qu’il avait pris l’habitude de le considérer depuis que son locataire officiel avait décrété le dixième autrement plus confortable et proche des commodités du Domaine Sacré. A savoir la cuisine de Loukas et le salon confortable en rez-de-jardin du palais.

D’un pas alerte, il traversa le vaste naos silencieux qui s’enroulait autour des doriennes enracinées de loin en loin dans la pénombre fraîche et, ignorant la porte entrouverte des appartements du Cancer, s’engouffra dans l’encadrement obscur de celle, plus basse et plus étroite, qui menait au sous-sol.

Les marches taillées à même la roche étaient aussi sèches qu’en dessous des onze autres maisons du zodiaque. Chacune des caves était saine et les occupants successifs des temples sus-jacents leur avaient toujours trouvé quelque utilité sans pour autant y étendre leurs quartiers privés, à l’exception notable des Gémeaux. Saga aurait été bien en peine de dire lequel de ses prédécesseurs avait eu l’idée de creuser le sol sur une surface au moins égale à celle de sa demeure, puis de l’aménager en un appartement aussi viable que celui qui le surmontait, exception faite de la quasi absence de lumière du jour, chichement dispensée par deux vasistas. Ceux-ci, longs mais étroits, donnaient plein nord et seul un œil exercé pouvait les apercevoir, coincés entre le sol calcaire et la dalle du temple, moins d’un mètre plus haut. Néanmoins, il était probable que l’initiative devait tout à un énième cas de gémellité dont les archives relatives au troisième signe étaient truffées. Sans doute le titulaire d’alors avait-il proposé de garder son jumeau ou sa jumelle près de lui tout en lui assurant une certaine autonomie dans son mode de vie. A moins qu’il se fût agi, au contraire, de contraindre l’autre à demeurer au Sanctuaire, dans une prison dorée qui ne disait pas son nom ? De tragédies diverses, l’histoire des chevaliers des Gémeaux n’était pas non plus dépourvue, les actuels titulaires étaient par ailleurs bien placés pour le savoir.

Pour ce qui la concernait en tout cas, la cave du temple du Cancer n’avait pas dévié de sa vocation première, et les deux néons accrochés au plafond ainsi que les étagères métalliques contre les parois rocheuses témoignaient de son usage ininterrompu à travers les âges à simple fin de stockage. Pourtant, le Pope ne put s’empêcher de prendre une profonde inspiration, qu’il bloqua, lorsque se détournant de l’Italien dont il venait de serrer la main, il se résigna enfin à aviser ce qui garnissait les étagères en question.

« Eh bien quoi ? Demanda Angelo avec un regard en coin et un sourire narquois. Ce n’est pas comme si tu les découvrais, non ?

— Non en effet, mais au risque de te surprendre, ça ne m’a jamais enthousiasmé.

— Ça ne t’a, non plus, jamais dérangé.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ici ? » Biaisa le Grec en parcourant d’un œil morne l’alignement des dizaines de visages volés par le Cancer à ses victimes, sans néanmoins s’attarder sur aucun d’entre eux. « Je suppose que tu ne m’as pas fait descendre jusqu’ici pour admirer ta collection.

— Parce que tu es venu à pied, peut-être ? »

L’Italien avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches et devant l’absence éloquente de réponse de la part de son Pope, se détourna pour contempler à son tour les halos d’un bleu maladif qui auréolaient ce que d’aucuns ne s’étaient jamais gênés pour qualifier de trophées. Ce qu’ils n’avaient, en réalité, jamais été mais ça, le Cancer n’avait pas pris la peine de l’expliquer à qui que ce fût.

« Faudrait que tu me débarrasses.

— Que _je_ te débarrasse ? Tu te fiches de moi ? – l’index de Saga pointa vers le visage le plus proche dont les traits se brouillèrent – ce sont _tes_ déchets.

— Le problème, répliqua Angelo, imperturbable, c’est que le cosmos en est devenu trop concentré au fil des années et que pour les détruire, il faudrait que je dépense une énergie folle qui passerait difficilement inaperçue. J’ai bien pensé à aller au Puits des Morts ceci dit ; mais pour être tout à fait franc – il dodelina, l’air vaguement ennuyé – j’ai des doutes quant aux répercussions que cela pourrait avoir _là-bas_.

— Et tu ne pouvais pas t’en occuper plus tôt ? Bon sang, Angelo, depuis le temps… »

Le Pope soupira, avant de plisser le nez. Ces visages avaient l’air si réels ! Il ne s’agissait pourtant là que d’un réflexe inconscient de la part du Grec car nulle odeur de mort ne flottait dans la cave, et n’avait d’ailleurs jamais flotté plus haut dans le temple, à l’époque où le chevalier du Cancer les exhibait çà et là sur ses murs. Ces figures, jeunes et vieilles, terrifiées ou sereines, n’avaient jamais rien été d’autre que la projection cosmique des vols perpétrés par celui qui s’était fort opportunément autoproclamé le Masque de Mort pendant plusieurs années. Personne n’avait très bien compris le procédé usité alors par l’Italien pour effacer – littéralement – les traits de ses victimes et les matérialiser ensuite dans son temple au moyen de son seul cosmos, leur conférant une illusion de vie si saisissante que tout le monde, à l’inverse, en condamnait le résultat. Tous les chevaliers d’or – ou presque : Thétis était passée au travers – avaient, au moins une fois dans leur existence, été confrontés à une victime du Cancer, quelques minutes après sa mort. L’image de la face du cadavre, devenue _inexistante_ , les avait alors glacés à jamais, et Saga n’avait pas fait exception.

« Et Shura, il en dit quoi ?

— Shura, il n’en dit rien.

— Je vois. »

Le Capricorne n’était, a priori, pas au courant de l’initiative prise par son compagnon mais s’il l’avait été, nul doute qu’il l’aurait approuvée, et plutôt deux fois qu’une, lui qui avait bataillé pied à pied des années durant avec le Cancer pour qu’il renonçât à sa marotte macabre, sans véritable succès jusqu’au jour où les visages avaient disparu du quatrième temple, aussi subitement qu’ils étaient survenus quelques années plus tôt et sans plus d’explications. Le sujet n’avait plus été abordé, par quiconque, hormis par l’Italien lui-même – redevenu Angelo dans l'intervalle – et toujours à l’occasion de quelque saillie douteuse qui ne faisait, en général, rire que lui. Néanmoins, il apparaissait aujourd’hui que le sujet en question n’avait pas été tout à fait clos non plus du côté du principal concerné.

« Bon alors, tu vas m’aider ou pas ?

— Ai-je le choix ? Et puis d’abord, pourquoi tu n’as pas demandé à Kanon ?

— Parce que tu es plus maniaque que lui.

— Ce qu’il ne faut pas entendre…

— Et puis je me suis dit aussi que tu étais du genre à savoir t’y prendre. Pour nettoyer ce qui ne redeviendra jamais propre, quoi qu’on fasse. »

Les deux hommes s’entre-regardèrent et Saga finit par hocher la tête.

« Tu n’as pas de préférence, j’imagine ?

— Seulement celle d’être certain de ne plus jamais les revoir.

— Dans ce cas… »

La température chuta de plusieurs dizaines de degrés comme l’atmosphère se contractait brutalement et que du givre fleurissait à toute allure sur le sol, puis sur les étagères de la cave. L’espace devant eux, enfin, se déchira de haut en bas, ouvrant un passage sur le vide de l’univers.

« A ta convenance. » Fit Saga avec un geste du bras en direction de la brèche inter-dimensionnelle.

Sans répondre, le Cancer dressa l’index de sa main droite et les visages – les dizaines de visages – tressaillirent sur leurs supports avant de s’élever, lentement, au même rythme que le doigt d’Angelo, puis de tournoyer de plus en plus vite jusqu’à former un maelstrom de pure énergie aux vibrations sourdes. Un instant, Saga se demanda si en subtilisant leurs traits, le Masque de Mort, à l’époque, n’avait pas aussi volé un peu de leurs âmes et si celles-ci étaient demeurées là, depuis tout ce temps, enfermées dans ce qui les avait représentées au cours d’une vie, aussi écourtée avait-elle pu être. Avant de songer qu’il préférait ne jamais connaître la réponse.

Angelo ferma subitement le poing puis le rouvrit, une seconde plus tard, paume tournée vers l’ouverture et les doigts écartées. Dans ce même instant, les visages devenus informes et inconsistants s’étaient figés ; la luminescence froide qui les figurait depuis toujours acheva alors de s’éteindre, le silence se fit et le vide les aspira.

Une bonne fois pour toutes.


End file.
